cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Mutsuki
Jun is the leader of an underground fighting ring. Everyone in the underground fight respects him as a king. Biography Jun first appeared in Episode 36: The King of Underground Fights. He was challenged by Toshiki Kai, who was seeking strong opponents and was attracted to underground fights, a type of fight where players are allowed to cheat after hearing that their leader Jun was the strongest user of the Dark Irregulars. Jun, playing a fair game and using no dirty tactics typical of Underground Fighters, attempted to outmanouever Kai by making a bluff with Edel Rose to trick Kai into wasting his Barri and use another Edel Rose, but Kai saw through his bluff and defeated him with his own bluff with Barri. Kai then later concludes that Tetsu Shinjou is a better user of the Dark Irregulars than Jun. Jun later allowed Kai to use the underground fight equipment for fights with Kourin Tatsunagi and Aichi Sendou. Jun later appeared during the Japan Stage of the Vanguard Fight Circuit as part of Team Unknown, under the masked identity of "King Z". He goes undefeated in the stage, until his match with Aichi, who manages to defeat him due to his desire to forge his own path. Kai later scolds Jun for lecturing Aichi on finding his own path, although Jun feels that's just Kai's way of expressing how he feels. Deck Jun uses a Dark Irregulars deck. Unlike Tetsu, he prefers to try and Soulcharge one particular unit (Werwolf Sieger) in order to use the skill of Edel Rose as a finishing blow, with any excess soul being used to pay costs for the skills of his other units while using Demon Eater as a secondary Vanguard. However, he lacks decisive means to keep pressure on the opponent which are common in Dark Irregulars, leading to his defeat. Season 2 For the Asia Circuit, Jun uses a Dimension Police deck, revolving around the Zeal Archtype; a deck, as Aichi notes, to be full of villians rather than heroes. This deck focuses on lowering the opponent's Vanguard's power in order to force more shield when guarding, as well as gain bonuses from it with cards like Psychic Grey. Season 3 During the "Reverse" crisis, Jun challenges Miwa to a fight, with his deck still revolving around the Zeal archetype, but with new cards added, such as Original Saver, Zero to emphasize the deck's dependence on lowering power. Chants *Fresh blood covering the darkness and jet black flowers! I ride Edel Rose! *A maiden of blood with a heart of darkness!I ride Edel Rose! *Welcoming to the battlefield a maiden with a heart of darkness! I ride Edel Rose! *Terror at the zenith, despair at the nadir, double-headed demon that takes revenge against the cosmos! Devour the galaxy with your deadly weapons! I Ride... Galactic Beast, Zeal! *Cloaked in fear, despair is his craft! With criminal exploits known throughout the galaxy! His weapons strike awe into those who face him! Ride! Galactic Beast, Zeal! *Beast of destruction that was born from the Big Bang, along with the universe! Show your power of the star here! Break ride! Galactic Beast, Zeal! Gallery Jun with Vermillion Gatekeeper.jpg|Jun with Vermillion Gatekeeper Jun & Aichi.jpg|Jun and Aichi Jun - Larva Beast.jpg|Jun with Larva Beast, Zeal Jun_in_Neon_Messiah.png|Jun in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah Battles Trivia *Despite being known as the "King of Underground Fights", Jun wasn't shown using any tricks or cheating. Category:Characters Category:Dark Irregulars Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Dimension Police Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters